Epic Rap Battles of Total Pokemon!
Epic Rap Battles of Total Pokemon is a fan series based off of EpicLloyd and Nicepeter's Epic Rap Battles of History series. This is where you could post Rap Battles against characters from people's Total Pokemon Island. All are welcome to post their battles here by editing the page and if you wanna improve, I suggest posting your wikia Username at the end of the battle so that people can goto your Talk Page and give you criticism. With that said, I look forward to your entries :3 Shieldon(Micheal545) vs Rampardos(TheAndyXChallenge) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TOTAL POKEMON! Shieldon(Micheal545) VS Rampardos(AndyXChallenge) BEGIN! Rampardos: My name is Rampardos, and I am amazing! I’m a clothing designer and man your face is aging! I’m cool, a ladies-man, and I made it to the final 16! You suck in the challenges, I’m prepared to hear you scream. You can’t hope to win this battle when I use my Sheer Force! I have more rhymes up my sleeve, so prepare for the main course! Shieldon: You words won’t break me down, I’m really sturdy. By the time you get a girl, I’ll be over the age of 30! I’m the host of the Aftermath and I got lots of fans. You couldn’t even pick up a microphone, you got really small hands! This match has been 100 million years in the making. I’m still really popular, your popularity’s fading! It’s time to end this match against this cocky clown. As I raise my shield, it’s time for a Smack Down! Rampardos: My skull’s as hard as Iron, that attack doesn’t hurt. So take a step back, cause it’s time to surf! You’re the host of the aftermath? No wonder it sucks. Where’d you get your writers from, I betcha it was Starbucks. I was based off a show that was in its prime, you’re character’s so unoriginal it should be a crime! This rap battle’s over, it’s been fun. Stick a fork in you kid, you’re Shieldone. Who Won? Who's Next? Cubchoo(SusanLucarioFan16) vs Glameow(SusanLucarioFan16) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON! Glameow(SusanLucarioFan16) 'VS ' '''Cubchoo'(SusanLucarioFan16)' ' ' '''BEGIN!' ' ' Glameow: Time to cancel my massage, cause this fight’s gonna get Catty. You honestly think that you can beat me? You have a nasally voice and snot coming out your nose. No girl wants to date you, you’re slimy and gross. You can’t hope to match by beauty or my Keen Eye. The Offsprings were wrong, you’re not fly for a white guy! Cubchoo: ' ' This battle’s gonna be tough, better put on a Snow Cloak. You call me slimy? That’s a good joke. You’re an annoying rich snob who has snake eyes. No one likes you, they want to chop you down to size. I’m cute and adorable, that’s why Blissey likes me. Your heart is so cold, it’s like someone hit it with an ice beam! Glameow: ' Oh snap son, we got a bad-ass over here. Can you even hear me Cubchoo? You don’t have any ears. You say Blissey likes you? No wonder she’s a loser. At least I don’t have a dark side, you friggin abuser. The kid gloves are off, cause it’s time to Play Rough. You had no chance against me, you’re not even tough! ' ' '''Cubchoo: ' You think that I’m rattled by what you’re saying? No one wants you in this game, while I’m still playing. You think you can mock Blissey, your insults make me groan. At least she’s fine with herself, she doesn’t use an Everstone! This rap is almost over, there’s no reason to postpone. Now go cry to your butlers that you got Glameowned! Cyndaquil(Micheal545) vs Ducklett(Micheal545) '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON! CYNDAQUIL ''' '''VS DUCKLETT! BEGIN! ' ' Ducklett: You wanna mess with me boy, I’ll put you in a trance. I will cause despair to you and your family, you aint got no chance. I want you to be mine, I got a good Keen Eye. You try to get away from me? Bitch, I can Fly. Now put this aqua ring on as I am water Gun to your head. There’s nothing you can do, you will be my boyfriend. Cyndaquil ''' Well I hope you can handle me, cause I’m starting to Blaze. Put a gun to my head? Now I’m starting to Rage. You say you got a Keen Eye? Well it’s time to choke on the truth. I’m gonna howl this to the heavens; I’m not interested in you! Your crazy, a stalker, you’re causing me Frustration! Nobody likes you Ducklett, all you are is just Infamous! '''Ducklett How dare you not love me after all I’ve done for you! If I can’t have you, I’ll take your brother as a Substitute! I always love a guy who has some big mighty pecks. All I gotta do is step back and take his paychecks. This battle’s over Cyndaquil, your raps are really lame. So watch your lights go out as I unleash a Hurricane! Cyndaquil I’m gonna burn away your Hurricane with a Flash of Fire! You’re clearly crazy Ducklett, I mean look at your attire. You’re wearing a strait jacket and you look like you’re holding a fish. I’ll take that fish off your hands, this’ll be quick. You thought I could love you? You’re just a child. I won this match Ducklett, this final rap will be wild! Bayleef(Micheal545) vs Espeon(Kiriyawave/Wave3436) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON Espeon Vs ''' '''Bayleef(Micheal545) BEGIN ' ' Espeon We’re at odds once again, so it’s time to raise the sun. You’re a pretty smart girl, but I’m still number one. My plans are straight-forward, your plans just cause confusion. You think you can beat me? Get out of that illusion! You say you hate love because of what happened with your family. I will admit that’s sad, but your reasons are just blasphemy. I pray that your raps come out pretty tight. You can’t hope to beat me, victory’s in my sight. Bayleef You want a battle of words, I better grab my Leaf Guard. I can beat you in this battle, and I don’t even need these flash cards. I got a Natural Gift of planning ahead. Is this all you got, prepare to get shredded! My past life may have been bad, but like Synthesis it’s healing. You cheated on your husband? That’s it, I’m leaving. So choke on my Poison coming from this Powder. So bow to me, you’re nothing but a coward! Espeon Poison in my way? Imma bounce it back to you. I may have cheated on my husband, but you’re still screwed. This attack will be quick, so prepare for a psyshock. Your plans are about as bland as Tyranitar’s pet rock! It’s time to wrap this up, this is my Last Resort. Your raps are really crap, the ball’s no longer in your court. Bayleef: I’ve waited long enough, my raps have overgrown. As the old saying goes, you reap what you sow. Your alliance is strong? Leafeon betrayed you. Her alliance wiped yours out, and you say that I’m screwed? My alliance got pretty far thanks to my ingenuity. Your mind’s messed up, so take part in my Aromatherapy. A storm of leaves is coming, so you better prepare. You try and mess with Bayleaf, and I’ll shred you like a bear! Frogadier(AndyXChallenge) vs Poochyena(AndyXChallenge)